


Never Again

by headsupimhere



Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Different Names, Happy, Multi, Real Life Problems, Real people, Sad, basically all family troubles, brother troubles, many hints at other ships, possible spoilers for all fandoms, sister troubles, write when im inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsupimhere/pseuds/headsupimhere
Summary: London's life was taking a turn for the better— until she met the Doctor. He came bounding into her life as a madman chasing ordinary animals, yelling something about a "perception filter". He wasn't from around where London lived, not by a long shot. But will she find out that even the most opposite of species may have the most in common?--London is fake-Laisha is, too.The Doctor will not come for me, or for you.London was snatched up, right out of thin air.Now when you ask her name, they'll breathe but response.They won't say a thing,'scept for the liars, of course.For, who is London?You're making them real, by saying they are.That's what he says.The Doctor, of course, in his so many ways.Laisha forgotten, Ray, mother, and father, too.London lost track of time.Back at home,It's half past two.They wonder where she's been.She doesn't know, nor does she care.For, the many things she's seen.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London meets someone—
> 
> But the question everyone's asking is:
> 
> Who?

He always showed up in the  _worst_ of times. Always when he wasn't needed, or when the time was  _never nigh._ It was usually when she would expect it least. It happened _so_ many times. The last time it happened went like this:

Monday, 8:09 A.M., English Class

Hanna was sitting at her desk, falling asleep through a lecture that the teacher was giving. She'd stayed up late the night before studying for the test they were having after the professer quit talking (for once).

Her head was in one of her hands, slowly slipping out. Her eyes were closed, but to anyone who asked, she'd quickly say, "I was just resting them". She wasn't just resting _them_ , in fact. She was resting her whole body. It really needed it.

The professor eventually found her out, stopping his lecture to glare in her direction. She didn't notice; well, not until he had reached her desk. The whole room had gone silent, no one said a word.

The professor leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and she woke with a sudden jerk. Her eyes snapped open, but by the time she'd fully come to her senses, the professor was already lecturing again.

She tried to think back to what he'd said. She'd been so out of it that she thought it nearly impossible.

But, alas, it happened, therefore, it was possible.

_Out the west door, down the path, into the field, she awaits you._

She thought for a moment about what it meant. There  _was_ a west door that lead to a path, but she'd never dared to follow it. And who is this so-called "she"?

It was then it hit her:

The man who whispered in her ear was  _not_ her professor.

She sat up straight, looked ahead at the board, around the classroom, at all of her classmates, and then looked out the door, which had a window in it.

There was someone standing there, urgently and fervently waving at her, hand-signaling her out of the classroom. She looked at him, and he very clearly pointed to her, then to himself, then to his right, where there was an open space for students to stand in between classes, along with the west door.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he continued signaling. She looked back at the board, where the professor was still lecturing. She sighed, raising her hand.

It took a while for the professor to notice her, but she finally got out of the classroom. She used the classic excuse of going to the restroom. When she got out, she had shut the door, and the man was leaning on the wall across the empty space.

"What do you want, who are you, and why are you here," she questioned him. "I have a right to know, since you dragged me out here,  _during class_ , might I add."

He just stood there a moment, looking up and down Hanna's frame, as if he was analysing her. Then, he suddenly stood up, showing their complete difference in height. He moved over to her quickly, and he spoke fast— and with a British accent.

"Two of those questions can be answered with one answer, I need you to go somewhere. Also, I'm the Doctor. Now, you've got no time to ask more questions, go!"

"Where," she asked, defying his orders. He huffed out a breath, then answered the question with a familiar statement.

"Out the west door, down the path, into the field, she awaits you." And then, he disappeared. Into thin air, disintegrated into nothingness. She looked back at the class door, then shrugged and ran to the door, hitting the handle, pushing it open.

Hanna followed the directions, and when she got to where "she" was supposed to be, she saw nothing.

It was a trick, someone played a trick on her mind. It was probably James. It might've been—

"Hiya."

Hanna screamed. That's the sensible thing to do, that sensible people do when things pop up out of nowhere. She spun around, hearing a female voice, and stepped back a few paces.

"H-hello," she spoke, accidentally stuttering. "Who are you, and why have I been asked here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know this," she began. "You've just been met by a hologram man, he called himself the Doctor. He said you needed to come here, something about a west door, path, and field. Anyway, you followed his directions, and now you're here."

"I feel like I've seen you before," Hanna said, looking over the female's body. She looked to be about Hanna's age, maybe a bit older. She had a pixie cut with long bangs, dark brown, and a fair-skinned, nicely-shaped face. She looked nearly familiar.

"Probably not, I don't know. Anyway, you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, that man was just in your head. He wasn't a hologram, he was a mental image. I sent that message with a face that meant something to you, but confused you. This meaning you've seen him somewhere before, though not enough to know why," she answered. "And two, because why not? Let's have some fun!"

"Uh-"

"Come on, Hanna, let's go," she grabbed Hanna's hand, smiling and laughing. "Places to see, people to meet, places to meet, people to see!"

"Wait, how did you know my name-"

And they ran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is done!
> 
> Thank you for all of the hits already!
> 
> I don't know if this is considered short, but it's getting a bit late, and I think I've found a good stopping point that won't give everything away.


	2. Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that she had met,  
> Some time ago,  
> She had yet to forget.  
> The running with a starting "go",  
> She had yet to forget.  
> Some time ago,  
> The one that she had met.

__

* * *

And  _ran, and ran, and ran, and ran._

"Are we almost," a jagged breath, "there," Hanna finished.

"Wow, we've hardly moved a mile!"

" _A mile_ ," Hanna shouted. "Let go of me, I need to take a breath!"  _She_ kept running, but hesitated and came to a stop. She let go and stood there, hardly breathing quickly. Hanna dropped to the ground, huffing.

"How-"

"-much further? Not too far. You gave out, and we're nearly there!"

"Well,  _some_ people have limits. Oh, an- and you haven't told me who you are yet."

"Try to get that stutter under control, and I still don't know. The first thing I was aware of was that I woke up where I'm taking you, and there was someone there, who you'll see soon. They sent me to get you, said you were  _extremely important_ and that we couldn't continue without you. So, I thought I'd come get you. In short, dunno, don't care, came to get you, got you." Hanna looked up at her, inhaling, only to exhale as she looked at the ground.

"Alright, then." Hanna slowly stood, "but we're walking." She sighed and muttered a 'fine'.

 

* * *

 

They chatted along the way, Hanna asking all the questions she could about this "someone" and what they looked like, sounded like. All she could answer with was "I don't know", "not sure", and "I can't remember".

When they got to where she said they were supposed to be, Hanna couldn't believe it.

It was a town, in the middle of England. The place they "need to be" is a mere pub. The question was, how did they get from a small town in Wyoming to a small town in England?

"Ta-da," she yelled, thrusting her arms outward. "This is it!"

"Are you  _sure_?"

"Sure as ever."

She pulled Hanna inside, by her wrist. Through all of the people. It really seemed like a gift she had. As soon as she knew it, they were sitting in a booth. She was still looking behind her.

She heard a male clearing his throat behind her, and she spun around and looked forward. There were two men there, both with blonde hair. One had a darker blonde though. One had a cowlick, the other, the thickest eyebrows Hanna'd ever seen. One with bright green eyes, the other bright blue.

"Hello," the one with the green eyes spoke with a British accent. "I'm Arthur."

"Alfred," the latter American.

"Hello, I'm-"

"-Hanna," Alfred finished. Hanna shut her mouth, sitting back in the booth to just listen.

"We ordered glasses of water, and if you'd like anything else, we're paying. Though, you might want to keep yourselves hydrated for this." She turned and raised her eyebrows at Hanna, a mischeiveious smirk on her face. She turned back, leaning foraward on the table to whisper something to the pair of men.

She sat back, looking at the conversation she couldn't hear unfold before her. It was when She sat back that Hanna sat up.

"This is the man I wanted you to meet, Hanna: Arthur Kirkland-Jones," She said. "And this is his significant other, Alfred Kirkland-Jones. Arthur is the man I woke up to, the one who told me that you were needed. Now.. you're going to want to relax for this part." Hanna relaxed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm  _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter one!
> 
> Ooh- bit of a plot twist! Thought I'd leave you hanging there, so you'll come back for the next chapter!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -t_s


	3. Confusion's a Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the news on what She is, they have to figure out why Hanna was needed so urgently. Confused as she is, Hanna still hangs on to what she still believes.

" _Me?_ " Hanna questioned, expecting them to start laughing and say that they were joking, but they didn't.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," She began.

"She is basically you," Arthur chimed in.

"But basically she's not," Alfred finished.

"We can't quite _simply_ explain it, so you're going to have to hold on. There may be some confusing parts," She said. "It's all from my memory,"

"Also mine," Arthur said.

"And mine," finished Alfred.

"I was born human, but they'd always seen something..  _off_ about my DNA. There was mainly human, but there were many other  _alien_ DNA samples to go along." She.

"Including, but not limited to, Time Lord and Zygon." Then Arthur.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Hanna interrupted. "Are you saying that I have these things in me?"

Arthur answered. "Well, all humans do, but She, here, happened to get a very amplified amount."

"And what exactly is a Time Lord, or, for that sake, a Zygon?"

Alfred opened his mouth. "Time Lords are an alien species that lived on Gallifrey a long, long time ago, and Gallifrey no longer exists. They look like humans- well, rather, as the Doctor would say, humans look like them- so they don't get caught. They've got a hell of a fashion statement, them with their hats—"

"Okay, I've got the basic information, I don't need anymore. But who is this 'Doctor'?"

"Oh! The Doctor! That was the man in the mind-o-gram!" She yelled.

"Mind-o-gram," Hanna inquired.

"Trying it out. Didn't want to say 'hologram that wasn't a hologram, it was really in your mind'. I was being nice."

"Nice, of course."

Arthur cleared his throat again, sitting up straight next to Alfred. "We would like to inform you that you two, living in the same dimension at a constant, parallel rate, is slowly eating away at this dimension's time; making it slower by a fraction every second. If you wait long enough, time will stop."

"What can we do to fix it," said Hanna.

"Well.."

"You'd have to go to these exact coordinates," Alfred pulls a pen from his pocket, grabs a napkin from the edge of the table, and starts scribbling numbers, "given to us by the Doctor. He says he'll take care of the rest himself." He hands the napkin over. The coordinates read: '51.5033° N, 0.1195° W'. "We found the coordinates to be around the London Eye."

"The London Eye? But we—"

"We will get there." She turned to Hanna and whispered in her ear, "this is  _time_ we're talking about, Hanna. We  _have_ to fix it, or the whole universe is in danger."

Hanna sighed, sitting straight. "Alright, on a more important note," she said. They were all listening. "What am I supposed to call this one?" She gestured over to She. Alfred started snickering, and Arthur cracked a smile. She just looked to Hanna and shook her head, but Hanna could see the smile.

* * *

"How about Hanna 2.0?"

"That's rude!"

"2.0 Hanna?"

"No!"

"Let's just call her 2."

"What kind of a name is that? 2!"

"What else are you thinking of?"

"How about Fred?"

They all started laughing, getting the attention of others around them.

"Lucinda. I've always wanted to be called Lucinda."

"Okay, how about Lucy for short? I don't really want to yell 'Lucinda!' if I'm in trouble."

"Why not?"

"Because then it makes  _my_ name sound weak!"

"Haha, weak!" Alfred yelled, going into a deep voice. "Coming to a cinema near you, Hanna the Saviour!"

They laughed, and laughed, forgetting woes of past problems. __

* * *

"So, Lucy, then?"

"Lucy it is."

"Hi, Lucy."

"L~u~c~y~" Hanna tried it, all stretched out. "That'll work."

"Alright," Arthur said, retaining his proper posture. "Hanna, Lucy, take the coordinates." Lucy took the coordinates, folded them, and stuck them in her pocket. "We don't know when we'll see you again, but we hope to soon." The two men stood, got out of the booth, and walked off. Hanna and Lucy looked at eachother, smiled, then got up.

The adventure begins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's Chapter Two!
> 
> Where will their adventure take them? How will they get there? Will they get there? Why did the Doctor call them there?
> 
> NEXT TIME!
> 
> -t_s


	4. The Adventure Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Hanna begin their quest to get somewhere near the London Eye. But where? And when? Is it important?
> 
> And what are the gizmos coming out of Lucy's wallet?

"So, how are we getting there?"

"We can probably take a cab."

"From here to London?"

"Why not? We're close to Winchester."

"I've learned my geography. That's still close to seventy miles. Do you know how much you'll have to pay?"

"I've got enough."

"How much is enough?"

"Enough to get us there."

"How mu–" Lucy stopped, started digging around in her pockets, and pulled out a wallet. She pulled the wallet open, then stuck her hand —or, arm— into it. The wallet had no tricks, it was just a mere wallet. Lucy then pulled her arm back out, holding a small bar of gold.

"This'll do enough." Hanna stood gaping as Lucy put the gold in her hand. Lucy folded the wall art back up, and put it back into her pocket for safe-keeping. She turned and continued walking, and Hanna just blinked in confusion as she followed.

When Hanna didn't speak for a while, Lucy looked back to see Hanna still admiring the gold.

"Oh! I suppose I should explain the wallet," she said, explaining herself. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah. I got that, when it looked like it inhaled and digested your arm." Lucy laughed, turning back and continuing to walk.

They walked for a while, and after a bit, Hanna put the gold in her pocket to hide from the other citizens of London. Lucy was absentmindedly pointing out landmarks as they walked, occasionally looking back at Hanna, to find her looking at her watch. She would proceed to say they were 'almost there' about ten times, catching Hanna the only times she checked her watch.

"I didn't see you wearing a watch earlier."

"Huh?"

"I didn't notice the watch earlier, that's all."

"Oh. Yeah, I keep it higher up on my arm, because it gets in the way. I write with both hands, being ambidextrous, so I can't choose a wrist to put it on. I just move it out of the way."

"Ah."

"I didn't notice the wallet."

"Do you want to see what else is in the wallet?"

"What's  _not_ in the wallet?" Lucy stopped, Hanna as well, Lucy pulling the wallet out once again. She said a few rounds of 'ready?' until she finally opened it to an ID slot. Of course, in this ID slot, there was identification that read 'Lucy Too, Board of Witness for UNIT'.

Hanna took a step back, looking from the ID to Lucy, and then back, a few times.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"You're–"

"Nope!"

"How–"

"It's called Psychic Paper. It makes the person seeing it see whatever I want them to see!"

"Are you sure? That looked pretty real to me."

"It's just paper, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"Mhm."

Lucy put the wallet away in finality, continuing to walk.

"I noticed.. You're ID said 'Lucy Too'. What does the Too mean?"

"Well, we're the same person, so I thought I'd take it upon myself to say I'm number two."

"But we just named you Lucy."

"Well.."

"What's in a name," Hanna said, sarcastically.

"What's  _not_ in a name?"

"Touché."

* * *

 

It took them longer to get to an actual town with cabs (Winchester), and even longer to hail one. When they finally did, Lucy jumped in, Hanna following, yelling 'take us to the London Eye!'. The cabbie just looked in the mirror and said 'you know how long that'll take, how much you'll have to pay?' And Lucy nodded.

And they were on their way.

* * *

 

They got to London in about an hour and fifteen minutes, including traffic. They chatted in the cab, though they both fell asleep through half of the ride.

They got as near as possible to the London Eye, in a parking lot. The cabbie looked up at the mirror, looking back at the two, clearing his throat.

Hanna shouted an, "Oh!" and handed the cabbie the gold bar. He sat dumbfounded for a while, looking it over. Lucy opened the door and thanked the man, and Hanna opened the other door speaking about how it was authentic. They both shut their doors, walked in the same direction, towards the Eye, crossing paths and meeting in the middle to stand next to eachother.

"So, Miss Too–"

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Lucy. Do you have a device that estimates coordinates, after all you've shown me that you have today?"

"No! Do you think I just make things magically appear?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Well, I don't."

"Alright, well.. We can always look at a map, or ask someone."

"Hey! Could you give us our coordinates right now?" Lucy ran up to multiple people with maps, compasses and phones. Only a few replied, and they said 'somewhere around a fifty-six, somewhat'.

They took the napkin out and started showing it around, asking for where it was.

Some people said they didn't know.

Some said they didn't care.

Others said that they thought it was the very top of the Eye.

And one pointed out that there was something written on the back.

5:56 PM - GERONIMO

When they found this, they questioned what it was. They knew it was the time, and the time presently was 4:45. If they made it to the Eye, they would get to the top at an estimated 5:56.

So they looked at eachother, smiled, and started running.

There was only one word heard from the both of them.

" _Geronimo!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 3!
> 
> We're jumping right in to where they need to be! Will they make it? Were they punctual enough? Next time!
> 
> Geronimo!
> 
> -t_s


	5. Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna and Lucy get to the Eye, but how long will the line take? Are we seriously still standing here?

The line was  _horrendous_.

The female pair stood there for what seemed like a year, leaning against whatever there was to ease their feet and legs— including eachother.

"You know, Lucy, today has been the strangest day for me."

"How so?"

"Oh, really? You haven't noticed?"

"No?"

"I went to school, ready for class, when a few hours later I'm confronted by this ' _holo-vision_ ' and taken from class– _wait_! Class!" Hanna looked up suddenly, her eyes widened. She looked to Lucy. "What do I do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Never been in a class."

"Are you serious?"

"Serious as possible."

"Wow. I have to go  _every_ day. Or-  _had_ to. I guess that's not true anymore."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, depending on this 'Doctor' figure, I don't know if he's going to kill us, or eat us alive, or bite our fingers.."

"Bite our fingers?"

"Humour me."

"Alright."

* * *

 

"Are we almost there?"

"Yep."

"How much longer?"

"About five minutes, Lucy."

"That's so lllooonnnggg..."

Hanna laughed.

* * *

 

"We're here!" They were up next to get on, Hanna checking her watch. "And right on schedule."

They were escorted on, and they sat in the caged car.

"So, this is a Ferris wheel?" Hanna asked.

"Sure enough." Lucy answered, plainly.

"I've never been on one before."

"Oh? I've only been on one once, at an amusement park."

"I'm a bit afraid of heights."

"Oh, well, then.. Tell me about the man in the holo-vision. What did he look like, sound like?" Hanna thought for a moment, then spoke.

"He was tall, around six foot. Also had a.. bow tie?" Lucy 'hmm'ed at this thought, raising an eyebrow, but letting her continue.

"He had dark, wavy, _really nice_  hair, a tan jacket, and.. black pants."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's a lot of detail."

"Well, I've kinda seen him before." Lucy ignored this statement.

"Did that help with the heights thing?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, then, as my father used to say, Geronimo!" And the ride began to move.

They reached the top in little to no time at all, and at exactly 5:56, they heard a mysterious noise, almost like a  _whooshing_ sound.

And then the Eye was gone.

And then there was a word, implanted into their memory, followed by a very intense pain.

' _Sorry._ '

There was green, and tan, and glowing pillars, and circles, and then there was just.. black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 4.
> 
> I'm doing two tonight, since I didn't get one out last night, it being so late when I finally got to it.
> 
> -t_s


	6. Pain and Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Hanna find themselves in a predicament. What just happened, and why is there only one word ('Sorry.') plastered into all of their memories?

**_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow._ **

_**All I know is that it hurts.** _

_**Think of something else, anything else.** _

_**I am Hanna Graves, the girl who lasted.** _

_**I can't see anything but white.** _

_**I woke up here, I'm lost.** _

_**Last I knew, I was at the London Eye, the wind was making wierd noises, then the Eye was gone, and then, everything was gone.** _

_**I'm here, in this abyss, where is everyone else?** _

_**Where is Lucy?** _

_**Where did they put her?** _

_**Why can't I see her?** _

_**I don't know where I am.** _

"Hanna!" She heard behind her, and she spun as fast as possible. It was Lucy.

"Lucy!" She rushed over, standing in front of her.

"Hanna, where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"Wait, I think I've seen this place before."

"Where?"

"It was something that had to do with my brain, or my mind, or my consciousness, or something."

"So this is your head?"

"Or yours."

"We're in my head?"

"Or mine."

"We are seriously in our heads right now!"

"Yep."

"Did you see the word too?"

"'Sorry.'?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I saw it. My life flashed before my eyes, and in every memory, it was written in something, or someone said it."

"So did mine, but mine were mostly writing. I don't know what this me–"

> **Hello**

"Huh?"

> **Is this thing working?**

"Who are you?"

> **Just a moment, I think it's broken.**

"No, we can hear you."

> **Oh, well then. I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you both.**

"Hello."

"Hey."

> **Now, real quick, where do you think you are?**

"In our minds at the exact same time?"

> **Not exactly, but you're close.**

"Oh, really? Where are we then?"

> **You're in your head.**

"Only mine?"

> **No. Both of you. One person, one mind.**

"Wait, we're two people, we've already figured this out."

> **No. If you two could just touch, I'll show you.**

"Touch? Just like this?" Hanna reached over and grabbed Lucy's arm. Immediately, her hand was gone and was warped to Lucy's skin. "Huh?"

> **Your minds are telling you to become one. Having two identical minds in the same dimension will break time if kept long enough.**

"So we just have to touch and we fuse?"

> **Yep.**

"What'll happen if we do?"

> **You'll become one person. Same mind, but one person instead of two.**

"Will it hurt?"

> **Not a bit.**

"Alright, then," Hanna sighed, grabbing Lucy and hugging her. They fused instantaneously. Soon, they were one.

> **I'm going to pull you out of there, now, just hang on. This won't hurt either.**

There was a whirring noise, and then everything went black again. She woke up in a chair, a helmet on her head, with a pain everywhere.

"Sorry, I lied."

Her head snapped up, and she looked at the man. It was the one from the holo-vision. Perfect resemblance, even voice. And he said the word.

"Thank you for following my instructions, now I've got something for you two to do. First, go rest. Rest will help your pain. Then, when you're better, I'll help you come up with a name, because I don't know what to call you, and I'm not going to call you 'She' or 'It' or 'Her'. Now, go on." He pointed to the right, and She just began taking in her surroundings. He pointed to a cooridoor, and she got up. She muttered a thanks, then made her way down the hall.

What the  _hell_ just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 5, the second chapter of the night!
> 
> Also, for those of you reading this, comment the answers to these questions, get them right, and I will implement YOU in the story!
> 
> 1\. Am I male or female?  
> 2\. How old am I?  
> 3\. What are my 3 favourite fandoms? (Hint: you'll find them on this page)
> 
> I'm excited to see who's name I use!


	7. Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holo-vision's back! But is it a holo-vision? It might be real. And wait, what is this place?

She woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and unfamiliar jostle, and a vaguely familiar noise.

She sat up, everything unfamiliar. Her mouth felt different, her eyes, she needed glasses, as she couldn't see across the room. She lifted her hands up, they were different as well. What had happened?

She was in a white room, with someone.. she looked recognisable, but she couldn't remember her name. They did something, then she woke up with a helmet strapped to her head and a man speaking fast, pointing, and she had no choice but to follow his orders.

What was her name?

Where was she from?

All of her memories had two sides that never collided with eachother until quite recently. She had a headache, and a nasty one at that. She steadied, then attempted to get out of the bed. It was comfortably made, and the room was what seemed like an old nursery.

There was a bassinet in the corner with strange lines, circles, and dots on it. It had a mobile with planets and stars, and it looked as if it were 900 years old.

She walked past it, and turned the knob to the door. She felt a wave of cool air hit her, and it made goosebumps pop up on her skin. She made her way down the cooridoor, trying to remember how she had gotten to that room.

She walked for what seemed like an hour, but was really five minutes, until she found the main room. The turbulence and the noise had stopped, and there wasn't just a dull humming in the background.

The man she woke up to yesterday was nowhere to be found, and she snuck around. She'd never seen this place, from what she could remember, but she'd seen the man's face. But  _where_?

She walked around the console, with all of its switches, buttons, and glory. She was tempted to touch them, but she told herself not to, as it may get her in trouble.

"Hey, you're up!" She jumped, stepping back a bit when the man popped up from under the console. A few seconds later, he was climbing the stairs. "Do you like it? I've been tweaking it." She looked around, at all of the designs and colours.

"Where are we?" Voice is different.

"The TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S; that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"What is a  _TARDIS_?"

"I just told you."

"So about what happened to me."

"Yes, I sent Alfred and Arthur to get 'Lucy' to get you, but then made sure they kept you together so you could be together for combining."

"Combining? Combining what?"

"You."

"With?"

"Lucy."

"I'm Lucy?"

"And you."

"What does that make me, then?"

"You're still the same person, remember? Same mind, same dimension, dangerous situation."

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Not at all. So, what do you call me?"

"Sara?"

"No."

"Gertrude."

"What- no."

"Katie?"

"No."

"What, then?"

"I've always wanted to be called one name."

"And that is?"

"Sounds like a fairytale name, though."

"It's alright, I won't judge you."

"I've always wanted to be called.."

"Yes?"

"London Stone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!
> 
> Having fun with this story. I'm so happy everyone who is, is enjoying this.


End file.
